Of letters and texts
by hedgehoginajumper
Summary: Just a little drabble about John and Sherlock. Post-Reichenbach fluff. Johnlock. So, yeah... I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

These people belong to BBC

* * *

John sat down on his favorite chair and opened his laptop. What was in front of his face scared the hell out of him. On his email it read:

*1 new message from Sherlock Holmes*

Hesitantly, he clicked on it, thinking it was some person trying to tease him. Then, a little dock popped up in front of him and read:

_My dearest John,_

_ How are things these days? I apologize for my sudden appearance, but I simply couldn't stay hidden from you for much longer. I bet you're wondering how I am still alive, yes? Molly helped a lot, and, thanks to her, I was able to pull it off. Now, before you get angry at me for faking my death and putting you through misery for 3 years, let me tell you why I did it._

_ It's quite a long story, really. But I'll put it as short as I can. After Moriarty was released from custody, he came to our flat and said that he owed me a fall. Then, he captured the little boy and girl and told them what I looked like, and to scream if they saw me. The day after me and you went to Kitty Riley's place, me and Jim met on the roof and he told me that if I didn't kill myself, the only three people who were really important to me would die. Those three people were Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and you, John. I couldn't let that happen, so I quickly texted Molly and she prepared my stunt. Moriarty killed himself, then I jumped. Now I am living in Cardiff, but I am coming home soon. In two days._

_ Please don't be angry with me, John. I know that what I did to you was cruel, but I couldn't just watch you die. These past years have been terrible without you, I miss you so much. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. _

_I love you._

_Love,_

_ Sherlock_

Sherlock was alive. Sherlock. Was. Alive. He felt tears form in his eyes. Sherlock was coming home in 2 days! John closed his laptop. Suddenly, his phone chimed. When he looked at the screen, he saw that he had just received a new text.

Change of plans. I'm coming home tonight. -SH

John smiled and quickly texted him back.

Okay, love. Be safe, please. -JW

Don't worry. I love you. -SH

I love you too. -JW

* * *

*Okay, so this is just a little idea that I had and I gave it a shot. I realize that this a little out of character for Sherlock, but yeah. I might make a sequel.* please review!


	2. The Reunion

**BEFORE YOU READ:**

**So I am hoping that this chapter will be a bit longer than the last. Also, special thanks to 13lue13erry for encouraging me to do a sequel, and if it weren't for them I probably wouldn't have written this.**

**Warnings: none, except for kissing and mild swears (hell, arse, ...etc)**

**Pairings: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (Johnlock), Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade (Mystrade), and mentions of Harriet and Clara.**

**This story takes place post-Reichenbach, after Sherlock tells John he is alive.**

* * *

John set down his phone and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Sherlock. He hadn't seen his friend in three years, and he knew that Sherlock wouldn't have been feeding himself correctly. Sometimes he thought Sherlock would never learn.

As the tea boiled, he opened a can of black beans and put them on the stove. 'Sherlock will eat this, even if it kills him to do so,' he thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was a knock so familiar that it was almost as familiar as the person who was knocking. Quickly, he poured a cup of tea and laid out a bowl of beans before running down the stairs to answer the door.

When he got to the door, he took one deep breath, then swung it open. The man on the other side was none other than Sherlock Holmes, his best friend who had Ben supposedly dead for three years.

"Sherlock," John said.

Sherlock smiled and cupped John's cheek. "Hello John," he said happily. "I've missed you so very much in these last years." And it was true. Without John around, his whole life was hell. He had no one there to tell him that he needed to eat, no one to take tell him to sleep, and no one to tell him that he was brilliant and fantastic. Now that could all change. He had John now, and he was no longer alone. He no longer felt unwanted and uncared for. He felt that John really did care for him.

"Fancy a cuppa then?" John asked. Sherlock nodded and followed his friend inside. When they got up to the kitchen, John sat Sherlock down at the table and handed him the bowl of beans and the cup of tea he had prepared. Sherlock eagerly gulped down his tea and started on his beans, without making eye contact with John.

"You can talk, you know," John said. "I mean, this is a bit awkward, having you here after not seeing you for several years, but maybe you could say something?"

Sherlock frowned. "I thought that you could read my thoughts," he said sarcastically. "Well, I was just thinking about how much I love you, and that I never want to leave you again."

Within a second, John was standing in front of Sherlock, pressing his lips to the other man's. Sherlock had never never kissed someone before, but he quickly learned what worked the best with John. As he softened into the kiss, John parted his lips and allows his tongue to slide across Sherlock's bottom lip. Soon, the couple parted, leaving both gasping for breath.

"I'd say that went well," Sherlock gasped before taking John in for another kiss.

* * *

Where are you? -JW

St. Barts. Why? -SH

Oh, I was just wondering if you would be home soon. -JW

I'll be home in ten. -SH

Good.- JW

Have you told Ms. Hudson yet? -JW

No. -SH

What about Lestrade? -JW

Not yet. -SH

Well tell them soon, you can't hide forever! -JW

I'll tell them when I want. -SH

Arse. -JW

I knew you'd say that. -SH

See you soon, sexy. -JW

Bye bye John. I love you. -SH

Oh, and can you leave that frozen blood on the counter? I need it for an experiment. -SH

Sure thing, Sherlock. -JW

* * *

**Okay so that was part 2 of the "Of letters and Texts" series I am doing. I may do a few more chapters, five at the most. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
